Eight Years Later And Counting
by A Different Kind Of Yellow
Summary: Liz comes back to Roswell to introduce her daughter to her family, friends and her dad...
1. Default Chapter

Liz stepped in the door after a long drive home with her young daughter, Eilidh. Eilidh was now seven years old and Liz had been away for eight. Her first thought was Maria, she hadn't seen her face-to-face since her 21st birthday party in Edinburgh which had cost quite a lot of money, in pounds and pence, not dollars and cents. She had to have a babysitter for 3 year- old Eilidh. She had worried all night about her, as if she wouldn't be safe with her best-mate Lori's mum. Edinburgh was a brilliant city for Eilidh to begin her life in, now she was going home. Liz had missed all her friends so much, especially Max. But Scotland was a lovely country. She had learned to ski, made lots of new friends, been to London, been on Scottish T.V., set up her own business and sold it five years later for a whopping three million pounds. She had been what they call a Scottish Millionaire, which she was quite proud of.  
  
Now she was back, back to the place in which she had her broken by her ex-soulmate, where her best friend was murdered, where her parents owned a very popular café and where her best friend Maria lived with her husband Michael, Max's friend from the Royal Four, where Max was King, Michael was his second, Liz's enemy Tess, was his wife, and Isabel, Max's sister, was Michael's destined wife, but wasn't having any of it. Max had taken up his destiny with Tess, instead with Liz, the woman who had held his heart, and he hers, for two and a half years of powerful love and friendship. Michael and Isabel had not taken up their destinys as part of the royal four, but a individual people with happy relationships with humans, instead of entwining in their alien cultures. Alex, Liz and Maria's best friend and Isabel's boyfriend was killed by Tess, but Max refused to believe the truth and carried on with Tess breaking Liz's heart even more.  
  
Her history here was in the painful return to her faithful home, of Roswell. Liz thought Eilidh had a right to see who her biological father was and see what he was really like, instead of Liz just telling her stories of young sweethearts.  
  
The Crashdown café hadn't changed much except the new murals on the wall. The style of the seating space had changed from booths to tall and small tabled with stool-chairs. Behind the counter was one of her parents, her mum. Her mum, shrieked and ran towards her daughter embracing her in a massive bear hug. Eilidh, who had been hanging on to her mother's sleeve, let go when this happened. When they had pulled apart, her mother saw the young girl, and stared. Noticing she was looking at her this way, she sucked in a breath, sharp but sleek.  
  
" So you must be Eilidh. I've heard a lot about you young lady, from your mother. You can call me Granny, or just plain Nancy if you like, Jeff, my husband and you're grandpa, is upstairs." Looking back up to Liz she said,  
  
" Your dad's not been well love, but Doctor Evans says he'll be fine. "  
  
" Shall I go up?"  
  
" Sure love, I'll look after Eilidh, the doctor's still with him."  
  
Liz ran upstairs and knocked on the door. There was a gruff ' come in'. Liz opened the door and called, " Dad? How are you doing?"  
  
" Fine love, just fine."  
  
Her dad was propped up against the headboard with many pillows.  
  
" You look green dad."  
  
" That's nice Liz. I've not been well, as you're mother may as well have told you."  
  
" Yes. So dad, do you think you're ready to meet Eilidh?"  
  
The doctor had just turned round from the seat beside the bed. She had been inspecting her fathers' pulse.  
  
" Welcome home Liz!"  
  
" Isabel! I didn't know you were a doctor!"  
  
" You don't know a great many things Liz."  
  
" I know that. It's just that Maria never told me."  
  
" Didn't she? I thought she would have, being me that delivered her baby last month."  
  
" She's had her baby? I thought I'd be back before it was born. I haven't spoken to her in two months, with me travelling half way across the world and everything."  
  
" I can gather that. Did you know, you have arrived just in time for my birthday party? You will be coming won't you?"  
  
" If I can get a baby-sitter for Eilidh."  
  
" I didn't know you had a daughter!"  
  
" Well, she's only seven. She's eight in July."  
  
" You won't need a baby-sitter because it's at 2pm. I wanted my little Sarah to be awake for the celebrations. According to Max, Kyle's organised fireworks for us and a magic show for the kids."  
  
" You and Kyle had a baby? Oh, congratulations!"  
  
" If you're that surprised I guess Maria didn't tell you I had kids then?"  
  
" How many do you have?"  
  
" Three. They can be a bit of a handful at times, when Luke and Mark were born it was such a hassle. I thought one kid would be noisy, think a bout two at the same time, they're identical twins. Max still can't tell them apart. It's really bad, him being their uncle. He hasn't heard from her since the Wedding. Maria didn't tell me what sex by the way, the sex of yours I mean."  
  
" Oh. They never got married?"  
  
" No. Maria marched in saying that if Max really ever loved you, he wouldn't be hurting you that much. Max was surprised, you should've seen the look on his face! Tears were poring down when he marched out. He demanded to know where you'd gone, but Maria said you were on your way to Europe with an unborn baby in your womb. He cried so much after that. He went to Europe to try and find you, thinking he could sense you. But couldn't. He's finally cheered up about being an uncle but I still see him down in the dumps sometimes. Where in Europe did you go?"  
  
" Scotland. It's beside England, in Britain. I was a millionaire, it was so much fun. I lived in the country's capital, Edinburgh. It's really pretty. Did you know it's castle sits on an old volcano? The festival is famous in most parts of the world. Eilidh has learnt the traditional language already. She's a very fast learner. Max is upset? He should be! Sorry, Iz, but he deserves it. Sorry, Dad, I'll call her up now, she'll love to meet her Auntie Izzy. Won't she?"  
  
" Yes love" replied Jeff, Liz's dad.  
  
" Eilidh!" Liz called downstairs. At this there was a small patter of feet coming up the stairs, and Eilidh's small face appeared at the door.  
  
" Yes, mummy?"  
  
" This is your grandpa, me wee pet, and this is your Auntie Izzy, your daddy's sister. She's a doctor, love, maybe she can show you the works when you're older."  
  
" Cool. That's wicked! I want to be a doctor when I'm older."  
  
" Hey, Isabel, what does Max work as now?"  
  
" He's a cop."  
  
" Hear that Eilidh, your daddy's a cop."  
  
" Cool. I wanna be like daddy. Can I meet him now?"  
  
" Where's he working today?"  
  
" He's got a day off. He's at the art exibition. Your paintings have arrived here at last, then?"  
  
" Yeah, delivered them this morning."  
  
" I'm surprised that you didn't see Max then."  
  
" Well, I guess he wouldn't have been there a whole hour before it started, would he?"  
  
" No, I guess not."  
  
" Where did you go all morning then?"  
  
" The alien exibition. Eilidh was desperate to see it. I should've come straight here, sorry dad."  
  
" That's alright Lizzie, I'm just glad you're home. You two do and see how your work's going."  
  
" Thanks dad."  
  
" Bye Grandpa!"  
  
" See you later pet."  
  
The sun had finally risen higher in the sky than that morning, Liz stepped out her new Mercedes, and looked around. There were quite a few people standing outside waiting to go in.  
  
She stepped up to the door with Eilidh and was about to open the door when someone called,  
  
" Hey, no que-jumping!"  
  
Liz turned round to the person, " I'm the painter, I think I'm allowed to go and see my own exibition without queing, Kyle."  
  
" Hey, Liz! I didn't know you were back in town. Sorry, go ahead, Dad told me to watch out for pushers."  
  
" S'ok Kyle, see you soon."  
  
Liz opened the door and felt the warm breeze of the air conditioning inside. She looked around her and went to the nearest painting.  
  
" Look, love, that's the one I did when I was pregnant with you"  
  
" Wow mummy, that's bright." It was infested with sunset colours and wasn't really anything.  
  
" It showed happiness with you, and unhappiness with your dad. 'A Mix Of Both Worlds' I called it. Do you like it?"  
  
" I do." Said a voice from behind them.  
  
" Maria! How are you, how's your baby?"  
  
" Fine, she's just perfect. A bit of a noisy one though, but Michael's still pulling me through. Are you still a millionaire?"  
  
" I'm afraid so. It's not that great I can tell you. Eilidh gave me the passion to paint."  
  
" Hi Eilidh! I haven't seen you since you were three! My, how you've grown, you must be, oh, seven now?"  
  
" Yes, Auntie Maria."  
  
" She remembers me. That's good to know. How have you been holding up Liz?"  
  
" Just fine. I've just seen Isabel with mum and dad."  
  
" How's your dad feeling."  
  
" He says he's fine, but I'm not so sure. You didn't tell me that Max came looking for me."  
  
" I didn't want him to hurt you again, I guess. Oh, here he comes now."  
  
Liz turned and there stood Max looking at her with pleasure and confusion. He began walking over when he stopped short, he had spotted Eilidh.  
  
" Eilidh, that's your dad." Said Liz to her daughter pointing to Max.  
  
" Liz." Whispered Max.  
  
" Hi Max. How are you doing?" said Maria.  
  
" Ok, Maria. How's Beth?"  
  
" She's excellent, but noisy as usual."  
  
" Hi Liz."  
  
" Max. This is Eilidh. Your daughter."  
  
Eilidh pulled on her mums' sleeve. " Mummy. Is that Daddy?"  
  
" Yes darling, that's your daddy."  
  
" Liz, that's my daughter?" Liz nodded.  
  
" She's beautiful."  
  
" Yes she is. Eilidh, you can talk to him."  
  
" I know mummy. I'm not dumb."  
  
" See you later Liz!"  
  
" Bye Maria, see you later." Replied Maria.  
  
" How have you been Max? Isabel said you're finally through the worst."  
  
" You've talked to Izzy?"  
  
" Yes. She was checking up on my dad."  
  
" Ah, yes."  
  
" Eilidh's seven."  
  
" I'm in P3."  
  
" P3? What's that?"  
  
" Primary three. Her third year in primary school."  
  
" Oh. What system is that?"  
  
" The Scottish system. I heard you came to Britain, where did you go?"  
  
" England, a place called Newcastle."  
  
" Oh, I was only a couple of hundred miles away. About three hundred I think. I was in Edinburgh."  
  
" Did you see the Fringe festival?"  
  
" Yes. Seven of them."  
  
" I only saw one." At this point Eilidh must have been getting bored because she said:  
  
" Daddy, what do you want to do today?"  
  
" She called me daddy!"  
  
" Well duh, if you are my biological dad, then you're my daddy. Simple as that."  
  
" Smart kid, she learn that off of you?"  
  
" No, Iona taught it to her. My friend Iona was also her after-school science teacher."  
  
" You had her working after school?"  
  
" No! Iona would come round and teach her stuff, that's just from our conversations."  
  
" So she picks up on individual stuff."  
  
" Mostly only stuff to do with you. Her Daddy. Why don't you start acting like one? You take her off my hands for a day this week if you like, that's when you have a break from the bad-guys."  
  
" Look, I don't want any arguing, ok, just calm talk."  
  
" After the way you treated me no thanks. Come on Eilidh, we're off."  
  
" But you just arrived."  
  
" And saw what was here, so now I'm leaving."  
  
" Hey, wait up, I'd like to catch up with old times. How about tonight?"  
  
" Sorry, I've got OUR kid to look after, maybe next millennium."  
  
" Liz.."  
  
" Get lost Max. I don't want anything to do with you, but Eilidh has her rights so you can see her once a week, ok? Fine. Bye." Liz marched out the door and waved goodbye to Kyle.  
  
" Wait mummy, I want to ask dad something."  
  
" Ok, love, two minutes. I'll just be over there with Kyle. Don't let him take you anywhere."  
  
" Yes, mummy. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Eilidh rushed inside and stopped Max in his tracks.  
  
" Wait up Daddy, I wanna ask you something!"  
  
Max stopped, turned round and smiled.  
  
" Hey Eilidh! You wanted to speak with me?"  
  
" Yes. Was Tess really a two faced cow?"  
  
Max grinned. " Yes honey, she was. You go and tell your mum that if you want. Tell her I should never have left her."  
  
" Okay Daddy. See you later."  
  
" Bye sweetheart."  
  
Eilidh came running out the door calling 'mummy, mummy!'  
  
Suddenly Eilidh slipped on the icy steps and her hands flew into the air. 


	2. The explanation of Robert MacLachlan

(I am soooo sorry everyone, I'm sorry it has taken so long. I hope you like the second chapter. A year is too long. I'm so very, very sorry. Please R&R, because I would really love that. No flames please. Roswell characters belong to Jason Katims, the rest, to me! Eilidh is pronounced Aiyleeh)  
  
Eilidh landed with a bump at the bottom of the steps. Liz and Kyle rushed over, looks of worry washed over their faces.  
  
Eilidh's face screwed up " Ow, that hurt." She said and rubbed her knees.  
  
" Are you okay sweetie?" asked Liz.  
  
" Eilidh are you okay?" asked Kyle.  
  
" Mummy, who is that?" Eilidh asked pointing to Kyle.  
  
" This is one of my old buddies, Kyle. Uncle Kyle to you, he's Doctor Isabel's husband. He's a cop like your biological father."  
  
" Eilidh, did you hurt yourself at all?" asked Max coming out of the gallery after his new-found daughter.  
  
" I'm fine."  
  
" That's a word you both use quite often isn't it?" asked Max.  
  
" Yes. I guess we just adopted it up in Scotland. Oh, Kyle, congratulations. Nobody told me you had Three! That's bloody brilliant."  
  
Eilidh giggled. "Mum, you sound like Sean Connery."  
  
"Who?" asked Max.  
  
" Don't you know anything?" asked Eilidh.  
  
" My name is Bond, James Bond." Said Liz in a low, husky voice.  
  
" Who?" Max asked again.  
  
" 'Golden Eye', 'Die another Day', 'Gold Finger', 'The World Is Not Enough.' James Bond? Anything in that skull of yours, oh King of Antar?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Shir'rup Kyle. There are other people around."  
  
" Mum, where's Antar?" asked Eilidh. (A/N: pronounced Aiyleeh)  
  
" In Spain, honey."  
  
Kyle stifled a cough-laugh." Good excuse." Kyle whispered to Liz.  
  
" Shut up Kyle."  
  
" Hey, HEY. There WILL be no fighting here. Hey, Kyle, Max, you are police officers. Please do not fight in Public! Liz! I didn't know you were home! When did you get back?"  
  
"This morning. It's nice to see you Jim. You age very well."  
  
" You cheeky wee monkey. It's only been seven years."  
  
" Well, 8, because Eilidh's not even eight yet."  
  
" Who's Eilidh?" asked the ex-sheriff of Roswell.  
  
" Me."  
  
Jim stared at her. "Liz, is this your daughter?"  
  
" Yep. Mine, and Max's of course."  
  
" Sonny, you've been busy."  
  
" How'd you mean, Jim?" Asked Liz.  
  
" Well, I'm not going to explain this lad's histoire of 7-8 years. He can do that himself. Say I said 'Hi' to Mary. And send my love to those kids. I'll see you later Lizzie."  
  
" Max, who's Mary? What kids?"  
  
" My wife, my kids."  
  
" Oh, and what ages might they be?"  
  
" 5 and 7," piped up Kyle.  
  
" Looks like you weren't really missing me then, Max. You've been very busy. Come on Eilidh, you can see my paintings later. We have to go home." Liz stormed off with Eilidh in toe.  
  
" What does she mean? Her paintings?"  
  
" Max, who's gallery is this?"  
  
" Miss Elizabeth MacLachlan's."  
  
" Doesn't that sound a little familiar to you?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Elizabeth is Liz."  
  
" How?"  
  
" MacLachlan is Nancy's maiden name."  
  
" Liz did all those pictures."  
  
" Yeah, I thought you would've guessed. There is a painting in there called, 'Alien King', looks a bit like you!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I'm kidding."  
  
" You mean the gallery isn't hers then?"  
  
" Oh, it's hers' all right. Why don't you go around and look for those pictures your self. Some say a painters imagination, comes from the heart."  
  
And he did, for three whole hours, Max was captured by Liz's brush strokes, and actually sat down and cried when he saw the picture named 'betrayal'. It was a picture of Max Evans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Liz got back to the Crashdown, she put Eilidh up stairs with her grandpa and went to see her mum, who was down stairs in the kitchen washing the dishes.  
  
" Mum, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
" Huh, honey?" asked Nancy, taking her CD walk-man earphones out of her ears.  
  
" I said, why didn't you tell me?" asked Liz.  
  
" About what?" she asked, curious.  
  
" About Maxs' kids."  
  
" Honey, Max doesn't have kids."  
  
" Well, who's Mary?"  
  
" I don't know, she just turned up one day. Next thing she's living there with her two kids, and he's proposed."  
  
" He just proposed?" Asked Liz, now very curious.  
  
" Like that" said her mum, while she clicked her fingers.  
  
" What about Eilidh? I thought."  
  
" You thought, that when you came back, Max would fall in love with you again." Liz looked down at the floor.  
  
" Mum, you know how I could always talk to you about anything?"  
  
" Yes, sweetie."  
  
" Well, when me and Max were going out, I felt as if I was in Heaven. Now when I see him, I only feel anger and betrayal, and not a thing to do with love, if I would even go that far now."  
  
" So you mean you don't feel anything for him anymore."  
  
" No."  
  
" And?"  
  
" How did you know there was an 'and'?"  
  
" There always is." Said Nancy.  
  
" Well."  
  
" Well what?"  
  
" I met someone."  
  
" Called? Liz, I need details."  
  
" Mum, you are just like Maria used to be."  
  
" Is that a compliment?"  
  
" Very much so."  
  
" So his name is?"  
  
" Robbie."  
  
" Robbie.?"  
  
" Robbie MacLachlan."  
  
" Ah. That's my maiden name. Who lives where?"  
  
" Edinburgh."  
  
" Any you've known him for.?"  
  
" About 7 years. When I was pregnant, he helped me, and became like one of my best friends, and then I started to fall for him."  
  
" Yes.?"  
  
" I fell in love with him."  
  
" How does he feel? About you I mean."  
  
" I don't know. When he heard I was coming back here, he was disappointed in me, because he knew how much Max had hurt me, and there I was just gong to find him again."  
  
" I can see his point, darling. He may have felt the same, and when men feel that way, when they aren't with that women, they are very protective over them." Said Nancy.  
  
" Mum. Oh, I feel terrible." Tears ran down Liz's cheeks.  
  
" What's wrong, honey? Are you ill?"  
  
" I don't know. Ill with worry."  
  
" How's that?"  
  
" He asked me to marry him. I was still thinking about it when I came here. He might've thought me coming here meant no. Oh, god, what am I going to do?"  
  
" Don't ask got for answers little Lizzie, ask me." Said Nancy, looking at Liz's tear-strained face.  
  
" What am I gonna do mummy?"  
  
" Liz, you sound like a little girl."  
  
" That wasn't me, mum. Eilidh?" asked Liz, turning around to the door.  
  
" Mummy, what am I going to do?"  
  
" About what honey?"  
  
" About grandpa. Can I save him? He seems in a lot of pain."  
  
" What does she mean Liz?"  
  
" Mum, sit down. I've got something important to tell you."  
  
" Okay honey." But Nancy looked unsure.  
  
So Liz told her. About Max, Isabel, Tess and Michael. About their special powers. About Max saving her. About Future Max. About Max and her. (Liz was on the pill when she had sex with Max. The pill didn't stop Eilidh from coming into her life.) She told her the real truth about Alex, about the skins. She told her why she went to Scotland. About the birth; about her new friends; about Edinburgh. When Liz had finally finished, Nancy sighed.  
  
" Well, that seems to fit in then."  
  
" How do you mean?" asked Liz, curious of what her mum did know about the aliens.  
  
" Max didn't seem like a normal boy. I saw what happened that day. I was in the kitchen. I saw the glowing light. It all fits in now."  
  
" Mummy, so can I help Grandpa?" asked Eilidh in a pleading voice.  
  
" Liz, has Eilidh got any special powers, like Max?"  
  
" Yes. She once scared a boy out of his wits in her school. She healed his leg when he twisted his leg. We were visiting him in hospital. She just told him to look in her eyes, and the next thing the doctors knew, he was healed. Tthey thought it was a miricle. I knew, and so did the boy. We knew it was Eilidh."  
  
" Jamie O'Donnell. That was his name!" said Eilidh when they both looked at her, both raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Ah yes, Eilidh. He was actually a nice boy in the end." Said Liz, remembering.  
  
There was a knock on the front door of the crashdown and Liz went to answer it.  
  
Maria was standing out in the cold, baby in hand, with Michael.  
  
" Hey Maria, Michael. What are you doing here? It's late."  
  
" I wanted to see how you were." Said Maria.  
  
" Well, now you've seen me, you know I'm fine. What is this visit really about?"  
  
" I didn't know Eilidh was Maxs' until today." Said Michael.  
  
" What do you mean? I thought you knew all about her. I thought all of you knew. Actually, I thought one of you would have told Max that his baby lived and probably had powers of her own."  
  
" She has powers?" asked Michael.  
  
" Yeah, and she wants to heal dad."  
  
" Why won't you let her?" asked Maria.  
  
" Don't you know what risks that will bring. Dad doesn't even know about you lot. I just told mum now. Don't say anything, she needed to know."  
  
" I know that Liz, but don't tell the whole world." Said Michael.  
  
" You know I won't."  
  
" What's up Liz, you look kind of upset?" said Maria.  
  
Liz sat down at one of the booths. " Why didn't any of you tell me about Mary and co.?"  
  
" I didn't actually think you would've wanted to know."  
  
" Well, you are right about that, but I did just want to know how he handled my going away."  
  
" He took it really bad. He was devastated for about a year, hoping you would come back. When you didn't, he went in search of you for about a year. When he came back, and hadn't found you, he was really depressed. He even went to a shrink."  
  
" Really? Over me?" Maria nodded.  
  
" But then Mary came into the picture."  
  
" Where was the connection?"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I mean, how did they meet?"  
  
" Somewhere in Newcaley."  
  
" Newcastle?"  
  
" That might have been it. Apparently she helped to look for you and became pregnant with Susie, her first child. She's not Maxs' by the way. It's her ex-husbands. Jamie, on the other hand, is his."  
  
" Liz," asked Maria, " Are you upset by any of this at all?"  
  
" Nope. He found someone, and so did I." Maria shreeked.  
  
" Details! I want details!" she yelled.  
  
Nancy and Eilidh came into the café. " You're not explaining about Rob again are you mummy?"  
  
" I'm afraid so honey, your auntie Maria wants all the details."  
  
" I'll tell her."  
  
" Okay. If you want to." Liz slid over to the other side of the booth alowing Nancy and Eilidh to sit down.  
  
" Rob took care of mummy when she was pregnant with me. He took her in, and cared for her until I was born. They became best mates. Over the years, Rob helped Mum with her business; charity work; me; and her love for Max. He fell in love with mum, she fell in love with him. Rob proposed to mum, she said she'll think about it. Told him she was coming here to let Max know he had a child, he got depressed and fell out with mummy. Mum's upset, Rob's upset. And I'm the person that is tearing them apart, because of my connection with Roswell and my biological dad. Because I feel Rob is my dad, not Max, because I don't know him."  
  
" Honey, you will never be to blame for what is happening between me and Robbie. He loves you and so do I."  
  
" How much do you love me?"  
  
" With most of my heart."  
  
" Why with only most?"  
  
" Because the rest is taken up by mum and dad, Robbie, Iona, Maria, Kyle, Michael, Isabel, even your great-grandmummy, who is long since gone to Heaven.  
  
" Oh, right."  
  
" Eilidh, don't you think it's your bedtime by now?"  
  
" No."  
  
" You cheeky wee monkey, up to bed, now." Said Liz.  
  
" Aw, mummy! Whinged Eilidh.  
  
" Remember Eilidh, you are still a wee bairn, you can't stay up until ten o'clock."  
  
" Night-night mummy, night-night Auntie Maria and Uncle Michael. Come on Grandma, we have to go to bed."  
  
While they were walking upstairs, Liz heard the phone ring and ran to get it.  
  
" Hi, Crashdown Café?"  
  
" Lizzie?"  
  
" Hey Robbie. Um, how've you been?"  
  
" Fine, fine. Have you found what you were looking for?"  
  
" Yeah. But I'm not ready to come home yet."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because I want you to come and see Roswell."  
  
" Liz, you just read my mind."  
  
" Huh? I did?"  
  
" Yeah, Lizzie. I'm coming to America. I'm coming to see you and Eilidh and your folks."  
  
" You are?"  
  
" I am. Expect me on Saturday morning. It was supposed to be a surprise, but you took the secret out of my mind." It was Thursday.  
  
" But it's Thursday. You would have had to get a flight yesterday. Rob?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Where are you?"  
  
" New York. My flight to Albereque leaves in four hours. I've got to go Lizzie, I've got to put my luggage on."  
  
" So I'll see you on Saturday, then?"  
  
" Yeah. And oh Lizzie?"  
  
" Yeah Rob?"  
  
" You made up your mind yet cutie-pie."  
  
" Yeah, apple-pie."  
  
" And your answer is.?" asked Rob, searching for the answer that would change his life forever.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" What?" asked Rob, their line was crackling.  
  
" I said Yes, Robert MacLachlan. Yes, I will marry you."  
  
" Thank you Lizzie, you've just made my day, no, change that, my life."  
  
" And you've made mine."  
  
" My money's running out. Tell Eilidh I love her and will be with you both shortly."  
  
" Okay."  
  
" I love you Elizabeth MacLachlan."  
  
" And I love you Robert MacLachlan."  
  
Both fiancee's but down the phone smiling.  
  
Robert jumped about in New York, smiling, and shouting, "She said Yes, she said Yes!"  
  
In Roswell, Liz started singing, an old made up song, called, 'I'm marrying the man I love'.  
  
Maria and Michael looked puzzled until Liz said that Rob was coming on Saturday and that she had said yes.  
  
Liz was going to get married to the man she loved.  
  
To be continued, in the second part of, 'Eight Years Later and Counting' !  
  
Please R&R. I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!! 


End file.
